


Restless Night

by QueSeraph



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Glove Kink, M/M, Somnophilia, Victorian vampire AU, Werewolf Will AU, at this point it has nothing to do with the original series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph
Summary: AU where Hannibal Lecter is a powerful immortal witch back in Victorian era and Will Graham is his werewolf familiar who is bound to Hannibal until death. Will functions as his familiar, butler, servant, housekeeper, chauffeur, and slave, and is unable to speak but growls and barks and stuff.At this point it barely counts as fanfiction lol
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Hannigram Pieces





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal looks up at the moon from his carriage, fingering the wide brim of his top hat in his lap as the horses pull into the long driveway to his secluded mansion. From the looks of the moon, he had about two weeks until Will would change again, and about a week until his dear familiar became restless and fidgety. He would have to feed him ginger and newt to soothe him, to keep him from pacing at all hours of the night and crying out with nightmares in rare patches of sleep, but the wolfman hated the taste and had to be force fed the mixture through a tube and it was quite a hassle, even if he knew Will couldn’t bite him if he tried.   
They pulled up into the driveway and Will stopped, opening the door with a sweeping bow, eyes turned down as Hannibal steps out and lets himself in while Will pulls the horses around to the stables.  
The only thing Will doesn’t have to do is cook, but he can catch nearly any creature that dared pass through Count Lecter’s grounds whenever Hannibal craved meat from…/four legged/ animals.   
He feels restless tonight, sleepless, and wanders the grounds aimlessly, retiring after an hour or so back to his mansion.  
He doesn’t bother taking his coat off, walking through the long halls until he finds Will, fast asleep in the living room.  
Will sleeps beside the fireplace, the orange light dancing across his naked form in the otherwise dark room. He is sprawled comfortably on his worn-in place on the floor on his back, limbs akimbo and eyes closed. He stretches in his sleep, arching his belly towards the hearth with arms coming up to his chest, hands folded forwards before letting out a shuddering sigh and settling, the way dogs do in their sleep.   
Will’s curls look lively and golden in the firelight, and his surprisingly smooth body twitches. Hannibal raises an eyebrow as he watches his bare cock twitch, half swollen and plump with blood in his sleep in response to some stimuli from his dream. He smiles as Will growls lowly in his sleep and steps over quietly, pulling the neglected carpet cushion he bought for Will over beside him to kneel on. He studies Will’s figure in the light, his cock twitching again and bringing another grin to Hannibal’s lips. He pulls off his coat and drops it to the floor beside the cushion, reaching out a hand still gloved and resting it on Will’s stomach. The lean muscle contracts from the cool black leather in a flinch but is soothed a moment later when Hannibal rubs his stomach in gentling circles. Will breathes out through his nose and turns his head to the side, arching up into the soft touch with a pleased hum in a purr. Hannibal continues the soft petting, soothing him back to a deep sleep before sliding his hand down to Will’s groin, giving his cock a squeeze. Will rumbles deep in his chest but remains asleep, head turning to the other side as Hannibal starts a rhythm stroking his cock from base to tip with a firm grip. Will whimpers softly, breath hitching. Hannibal continues with the steady strokes for a few minutes, listening to the soft sounds Will makes in the back of his throat before switching to a light touch with just his thumb and forefinger, making Will whine and cant his hips up, unconsciously seeking more of that delicious touch. Hannibal smiles and pinches the head, making Will squirm and startle enough to stir from his sleep. He blinks sleepily in the light, looking up at Hannibal with half-closed eyes. Hannibal smiles and reaches down, squeezing his balls hard enough to make him whine pleadingly and begin to thrash before returning to stroking his cock. A soft groan rumbles through his chest and he rests his head back, resigning himself to allow Hannibal to torture him as he likes. He can feel Hannibal’s restlessness in the back of his mind, the same way one can hear a soft rustling in the back of a room, and Hannibal can feel Will’s want radiating off of him. Communication between them between their bond as familiar and master allows them to feel out each other’s moods, Will’s needy aching and gentle confusion and Hannibal’s mischievous mood, his curiosity. It lets Will know Hannibal’s demands without him needing to command him, so when Hannibal removes his hand, Will sits up awkwardly in his human form as Hannibal turns on his toes to let Will undo the back of his red men’s corset vest, leaving him in his white button down with loose, baggy sleeves and wrist cuffs, the whole piece made of a soft, billowy cotton. Will leans forwards tentatively, giving his master a soft lick on his neck above his collar and watching as Hannibal undoes his first few buttons, partially exposing a lean chest more muscular than Will’s with coarse dark gray fur across his chest. Will nuzzles at him gently before Hannibal snaps his fingers still clad in leather, and Will kneels on the soft white floor cushion, presenting himself. Hannibal fingers a small vial he pulls from the pocket of his discarded coat and drips the oil onto his gloved fingers, rubbing it onto Will’s entrance before pressing a finger in.  
The leather is smooth and cool inside Will and he shudders, almost twitchy enough to dislodge Hannibal as he starts to press his finger in and out. Will’s jaw snaps as his cock throbs with want, dripping as he is stretched and filled with Hannibal’s thick fingers.   
“Hnn..” A soft groan leaves Will in an agitated growl, but he knows better than to try to resist Hannibal.   
When Hannibal decides he is fit, he undoes his pants and lubes up his cock before he positions himself at Will’s warm entrance, enjoying the initial breach as he sheathes himself inside of Will’s feverishly heated body. He groans softly, bowing his head and closing his eyes, focusing on his pleasure as he starts to push in and out. Will whimpers softly with the pain, gripping the plush cushion with his weak human claws at the painful breach. Hannibal’s pace is slow and lecherous, each slide in and out creating a wonderful pressure inside of Will and intoxicating friction. Hannibal reaches to grip Will’s hips firmly and starts to ream him faster, with heartier thrusts of his hips pressing flush against Will’s round rump. The wolfman below him growls lowly and presses his chest close the floor, changing the angle so his cock rubs against the soft cushion and makes Hannibal’s cock rub against his sweet spot, milking his prostate. A soft groan and panting as Hannibal presses in and out picking up pace, still gentle but needy, needing to seek release inside of his servant. Will squeezes tight around him, hot as if enough to burn but wonderfully smooth, his insides like velvet on his cock. Will becomes impatient, arching back against him and starting to press back, forcing a faster pace greedily. Hannibal closes his eyes and lays upon him, forcing him down into the cushion with his full weight and forcing him to submit, setting his sharp teeth on the back of his neck threateningly with a warning growl. Will goes limp underneath him submissively and he continues rutting into his body, reaching beneath him to wrap his fist around his aching length and rubbing it up and down. Will shudders in pleasure but doesn’t dare press for more, Hannibal has made it clear he was to be completely in control.   
Hannibal slides his free hand up Will’s body and closes his hand loosely around Will’s throat, closing his eyes and feeling his pulse with a gentle squeeze of his hand.  
He concentrates and feels around at his link to Will in his mind, letting the sensation of what the other is feeling wash over him combined with his own pleasure. Will feels him probing at their bond and submits to it too, closing his eyes and letting his own self feel the intense pleasure between both of their bodies. Hannibal’s hand speeds up on his cock, caressing him the way he would caress himself and succumbs to the pleasure, both reaching their peak at the same time, making Will let out a startled cry and Hannibal a soft groan as he spills his seed inside of him. Hannibal falls to the side on the dry part of the large cushion and Will curls sleepily into his chest, relaxing again and closing his eyes, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm and the warmth of the fire at his side. Hannibal promises himself he will move to his grand canopy bed upstairs, but falls asleep with his bared, loyal servant warm in his arms.


	2. Morning Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Hannibal Lecter is a powerful immortal witch back in Victorian era and Will Graham is his werewolf familiar who is bound to Hannibal until death. Will functions as his familiar, butler, servant, housekeeper, chauffeur, and slave, and is unable to speak but has a wolf personality and tendencies. He is in this part in his human form. Hannibal and Will have the psychic bond all witches have with their familiar that allows them to understand and sense each other’s feelings and non verbally communicate. ~

Hannibal wakes up earlier than usual, a flick of the curtain pull revealing moonlight. He closes his eyes again but feels awake, without fatigue. In the dim light he sits up and leans over his bedside table, lighting the candle with an easy snap of his fingers. He rings the bell for Will and lays back, pulling his current reading material - a tome of Native American mythology - and waits for Will.

Will startles in his sleep at the sound of the bell, groaning softly to himself. It’s still night, still earlier than even Hannibal usually wakes. Another petulant ring and he takes a long, shuddering sigh before reaching into the fire and sifting around the logs until the flames start to liven up again, the embers having started to burn down while he slept.

It takes Will longer than usual to get to his room, and his appearance is disheveled, buttons mismatched on his vest and likely the shirt underneath as well, and his bow tie crooked.   
“There you are boy. What took you so long?”  
Will doesn’t answer, he never speaks, but Hannibal feels at the bond in his mind and can feel the wolfman’s weariness and disgruntled mood at being woken even earlier than usual to have to rise and serve his master. Will feels Hannibal caressing the mental bond and sighs, his back straightening up as he consciously tries to fight his lassitude and irritation so Hannibal won’t be angered.

The thing about having a psychic bond with someone is that you can’t hide anything from them. 

Hannibal chuckles and lets Will pull back the covers to replace the hot water bottle at his feet and settles with his book.

“This book is wonderful. They have all kinds of lore about your species, too.”   
Will looks down at his covers, resettling them onto him warmly.  
“Will.” Will looks up at him, hands still grasping the covers. Hannibal raises an eyebrow.

“Where’s my tea?”

Will nods and leaves.   
Hannibal sighs and sets the book down, turning onto his side restlessly. Will returns a few minutes later with a tray holding tea and prepares the drink to Hannibal’s preference. He sets the tray on the bedside and turns to leave before he feels a pull on the bond. He turns and Hannibal reaches out, grasping his sleeve and pulling him to bend over him in his bed. He slips his fingers through his hair, evening out the wild curls that Will had failed even more than usual to control. Will whines softly, shifting his weight, and Hannibal smiles, pulling their foreheads together and closing his eyes. He pulls him close, onto him on the bed to Will’s confusion. He kisses the wolfman softly on the mouth, the uncoordinated response tender and gentle. Hannibal tugs the hem of his shirt softly, pulling him to crawl down his body. He puts a hand on the side of Will’s face, guiding him gently until Will’s nose presses to the base of his groin through the silk of his bed dressings. 

Will takes the cue and pulls his pants down, leaning in to mouth wetly at Hannibal’s morning erection. He laps at his arousal, tongue teasing at the foreskin and coaxing the red head out. Hannibal groans and lays back as he feels wet heat encase his cock, sighing contentedly as Will does his work.   
Will is most at ease in his wolf state, graceful and happy. It’s his natural state but not his most common, his human form clumsy and awkward, but Hannibal loves his sloppy morning blowjobs. He has the sense of a human to know what feels good and the recklessness of an animal, existing without the constraint of a sense of shame or impropriety in vulgar acts. His tongue laps steadily at his glans and Hannibal pushes his hips up, rolling gently into the wonderful pleasure. 

He still feels restless, grows weary of the the gentle pace and fists Will’s curls, tugging hard enough to hurt and pulling the man’s mouth down hard to make him take his cock in. Will chokes and struggles, a low whimper in the back of his throat.  
His molars graze Hannibal’s cock and he pulls Will’s hair like reigns, giving a sharp call of command to mind himself.   
Will’s throat is hot and tight and so very wet, and it feels wonderful. He pulls on him again until Will’s open mouth is drooling, lips wrenched open wide against the base of his groin, mouthing weakly at the coarse hair there. Hannibal bucks his hips up as he reaches his peak, spilling cum deep down his throat with a soft groan. Will swallows around him, milking his release, and laps at the remaining mess as Hannibal releases him. He lolls lazily back into his pillows and pulls up his pants when Will has cleaned him enough, batting his eager nose and mouth away. Will’s lips pull back and he snarls, gnashing his teeth. Hannibal chides him, giving him a warning look that quickly forces him to submit, pressing his chest down to the bed with a soft whimper before exposing his belly and averting his gaze. Hannibal nods to himself and pets his hair gently to soothe him, letting him know he forgives him. He pulls the smaller man to lay into him curled into his chest, holding him and leaching the werewolf’s heat in the cold morning after rearranging the covers around the both of them. He kisses the top of Will’s head with a contented sigh and drifts back into sleep.


End file.
